


Bond of Passion

by TheEmcee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Complete, Gay Sex, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: Duking it out in hell had benefited both brothers tremendously. Having returned to the human world, they continue to explore their new found passion in each other.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 103





	Bond of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom. This is a work of pure fiction.
> 
> A/N: I just finished DMC5 and it got me in the mood to write some porn. Yeah, that's all this is really: porn. Incestuous porn, so if you're not into that sort of thing, why did you click on this to begin with? If this is something right up your alley, feel free to read and even leave a comment in the towel section down below. Enjoy!

Title: Bond of Passion

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Vergil/Dante

Rating: M for sexual content and language

~...~

Bond of Passion

~...~

How long they had been in the underworld neither brother could say. Days? Weeks? Months, even? It didn't really matter to them. The Qliphoth roots had been destroyed and things in the human world were back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be.

With their goal accomplished, the Sons of Sparda decided to iron out their differences; it's not like they didn't have the time. Though they never tried to kill each other - Nero's words had sunken in enough to take that off the table at least - neither brother backed down. Both were evenly matched in terms of wins and loses, and their battles only ever ceased when demons swarmed around them. It didn't take long for them to synchronize their attacks, and eventually they were able to coordinate without the use of words.

It became second nature to both Vergil and Dante to look out for the other one in the midst of battle. Vergil, his humanity taking a strong hold within him, refused to allow harm to come to Dante; he had lost enough over the years and he wasn't going to relinquish his reforged relationship now. Dante felt the same way, and though they both were powerful on their own, together, well, together they were unstoppable. No demon or hoard of demons stood a chance. And once the brothers had fought their differences out, a new flame ignited, a passion that had always been there, but was no bathing in a different light.

Sex between them had always been about submission, power, and control. Now however, it was more of a way to express their mutual love, love that was never bluntly spoken but always present in their actions and words now. It wasn't a weakness to Vergil anymore, and it was no longer a death sentence to Dante. Hate fucking had always been a thing between them, but mating, love making as humans would call it, was a new kind of beast.

Vergil still forced Dante to submit, but only because doing so pleased them both during intercourse. Dante loved to tease and play hard to get, loved to fight and defy, but he always gave in to Vergil, surrendered himself willingly. No one had ever cared for him like his older brother, and no one ever would. Their bond, solidified in the claiming mark Vergil had left on Dante's neck, insured that. Dante was his mate, had always belonged to Vergil regardless, but now it was purer than before. They were truly one and it was because they both wanted it. At long last, Vergil understood their father and mother; he no longer saw them as weak or pathetic for their relationship.

Time passed wordlessly in the underworld, but it mattered little to them. Between fighting and mating, things were as good as they could be. But Dante longed for home, Vergil could tell, and eventually they found a way back to the human world. Where the veil was thin and it required less energy from both of them to traverse the planes, they broke through in Japan. After a quick call to Dante's shop, Vergil used Yamato to take them there. Nero, Nico, and the girls arrived not long after they did. Vergil stood silent and guarded while Dante had his reunions. The boy, Nero, kept flickering an apprehensive gaze at him, but that would be a conversation for another day. For now, both he and Dante wanted some peace and quiet; they had had to use a decent amount of energy to return, plus Dante wanted to 'christen' the bed.

And when everyone finally stepped out for a while, that's exactly what they did. And were still doing, actually.

For the past two hours Vergil had been thrusting as deeply as he could into his brother, his mate, causing the bed to rock and Dante to moan and writhe beneath him oh, so deliciously. He hadn't kept track of how many times both of them had come at this point, but it mattered little in the end. All that mattered was that they were home, they were safe, and they were together, as one. When he had been just V, he had often fantasized about this; about making Dante moan and quiver and beg for more; about finally having the courage to admit he had been wrong and that he did in fact love his brother, perhaps far more than they should had they been truly human. But they weren't; even if they had been, Vergil doubted he'd feel any different. Knowing that he was the one who could pleasure Dante so, make him beg for his cock like a bitch in heat, provide for and protect him was all the power play he needed. 

Dante, no matter how many times they mated, was always perfect for him. Tight when he needed to be, loose when it was required, clenching at just the right moments, and, of course, making sure everyone on the block knew exactly what they were doing. No one would ever see Dante like this but Vergil and that only spurred him on further, made his thrusts more erratic and hard, hitting Dante's prostate relentlessly until he was an incoherent, mewling mess beneath him.

When Vergil came once again it was in tandem with Dante, both crying out the other's name as seed shot across their stomachs and inside Dante's body, a body that belonged to Vergil and no one else.

Still inside of Dante, his cock softening after his climax, Vergil maneuvered them so that he was spooning against his younger brother's back. He nuzzled the mating mark he had left on Dante's neck, kissing and licking it lazily. They were both exhausted and in need of a nice, hot shower, but for the moment they would rest and catch their breath. The shower wasn't going anywhere and neither were they. A comfortable silence fell over them and Vergil could vaguely sense that the other's had returned. He couldn't say how long they had been back and, to be frank, he didn't care. All he cared about was Dante, who was panting, sweaty and sticky, and coming down from his high.

"About time you guys shut up!" Vergil heard Nico shout up to them. 

That only made him chuckle and Dante snorted out a breathy laugh. It pleased Vergil that they had heard their coupling; it was easier than him telling everyone that Dante was his and his alone. He knew that while his possessive tendencies could annoy Dante, it also greatly aroused him, so maybe Vergil would express his love for Dante in front of their ragtag group tomorrow.

For now, though, a shower, complete with showrr sex, and bed.


End file.
